


An Enigma Wrapped In Freckles

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johncroft, Kissing, M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually if I fall for a bloke it’s another member of the rugby team, someone strong, rough, bit of meat or muscle on them, someone who would bruise your lips in a kiss. Mycroft didn’t seem like that at all, yet something, god knows what, something made me think that if he wanted to, really wanted to, he could be a supervillian like in superman or batman or something. He had that little twinkle in his eye of something dark, forbidden and bloody hell it was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enigma Wrapped In Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough fluffy JohnCroft in the world so I had to give it a shot.

It was time to move schools again. Another new town, another set of new faces and another group of friends. It was a tough life as an army brat but dad didn’t care and mum would just go along with what dad had to do. It wasn’t just me, Harry had to give up a girlfriend this time (not that mum or dad knew she was gay), Mum had to give up a job she loved too. We were going to Kent this time, it looked a bit of a sleepy town, that meant it was likely to be boring.

*********

The new school was alright, I suppose. The teachers were nice enough and there was a rugby team I was able to join. Harry settled in quickly, mostly because she fell for a girl who was giving the task of helping her catch up on the work missed from the start of term. The girl seemed more interested in me but Harry was determined to change that. She always makes me laugh with her pet projects of turning girls.

I actually don’t know what I’d do without Harry sometimes. She’s seventeen and I’m the only one in the family that knows she’s gay. It happened after I caught her with her last girlfriend, we had a long talk, she told me how she’d always known and how she was scared of dad finding out, I told her how I was bi-sexual and also terrified of dad knowing. He was rather homophobic and we were both convinced he’d beat us to death if he found out, best to keep it between us. I may have only been fifteen but I offered to act as the boyfriend for any girl she wanted to bring home, we had a few sneaky tricks worked out between us but at the end of the day, dad was too wrapped up in himself to notice anything other than friendship.

*********

We got used to Kent, grew to actually like it there…which usually meant a move would be coming soon. I dreaded that idea, wish I was old enough to stay here no matter what, because, well, there’s a boy.

He’s in Harry’s year at school and I can’t quite figure him out. He’s posh, not my type at all but something about him, I don’t know what, all I know is I want him, I want to kiss that smug look off his damn face. He’s gorgeous, got a perfect face covered in freckles. If he ever stayed still long enough I would count every bloody one of them. He’s always running his fingers through his ginger hair and sneaking off to the library, avoiding people. I don’t know if he doesn’t have friends or just doesn’t want them, he always seems happiest with his nose in a book. He likes Harry though, they talk and joke together at times, I can’t bring myself to ask her what they talk about, she’ll laugh at me for my little crush.

Usually if I fall for a bloke it’s another member of the rugby team, someone strong, rough, bit of meat or muscle on them, someone who would bruise your lips in a kiss. Mycroft didn’t seem like that at all, yet something, god knows what, something made me think that if he wanted to, really wanted to, he could be a supervillian like in superman or batman or something. He had that little twinkle in his eye of something dark, forbidden and bloody hell it was hot.

I just want to kiss him, I think of it constantly. I think about him late at night when I’m in bed and touching myself. I can’t help it, truth is I don’t want to stop it either.

I should probably spend my time with the girls in my class instead. They always want to kiss me. New captain of the rugby team, seems I’m a catch for someone. None of them interest me, not when there is someone like Mycroft around.

I’ve been going to the library more and more, just to watch him study. He never looks up so I get to stare at him for as long as I want, it’s brilliant. I am usually so ballsy, there has never been anyone I haven’t had the guts to say hi too but this lad is different. I’ve even thought about being mates with his little brother to try and get to him, but I doubt babysitting an eleven year old is going to get me that kiss I want.

*********

Nearly five months we’ve been here now. Harry is dating a girl called Clara, absolutely lovely girl, if Harry didn’t date her I might have, she is just perfect. Well, perfect for Harry anyway. I’m still lovesick over Mycroft. Still no closer to that kiss. No closer to even bloody saying hi to him. I am such a wuss.

He’s caught me a few times staring at him in the library. I have a fake excuse all ready to go if he confronts me though I’m not sure why I can’t find the balls to say “I like you”. He doesn’t seem to hang around with many people, I doubt many have ever said it to him. He is such a posh bloody git, I shouldn’t like him. He gets picked up by his private drivers each day and I heard his dad is practically prime minister or something. He’s an enigma wrapped in freckles and I am crazy about him.

*********

It happened so suddenly, no warning, no nothing. He casually got up and left the library, same time every day and I packed up and followed, no point in staying there with my view gone. He went down the empty hallway to his locker, I went to mine. Put my books in, took out my rugby kit to bring it home before it stunk out the place and that’s when it happened. Spun around, pressed against my locker and kissed.

His lips were so damn soft, his breath was warm against my face and his hands barely touched my body. Just a small kiss, no tongue or anything, just lips slightly parted and lingering and so damn perfect.

Then he just walked away.

I was a mess, pushed against my locker and breathing heavily, not sure if what happened actually did in fact happen or had my mind just snapped after these months of wanting it so badly? I’m not proud of how long it took me to move but even a little kiss caused….quite a reaction.

*********

For two days we followed our normal routine. I showed up at the library and he studied. Nothing more was said or done.

The third day he wasn’t there. Mycroft was never late to the library, he always showed up, every school day, took the same seat and stayed for the same amount of time. It was like clockwork, you could set your bloody watch to it so I had a bit of a panic when he didn’t show up. But he did. He sat down beside me, said nothing and took out his book. Then he placed his hand on my thigh.

I barely uttered his name when he whispered in my ear, “I got tired of waiting for you to initiate.”

I wasn’t going to sit there in the library with him so close and knowing he wanted to kiss me too. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet, quickly letting go, no need for everyone to see after all. He followed me to the rugby pitch, books in his hand and I swear there was a quirk of a smile. I lead him to where the storage shed was, nice and secluded. He seemed more shocked by me setting his books on the ground than he did when I pushed him lightly against the wall. Finally I got to speak to him, but I didn’t want to speak. All the millions of things I had ever wanted to say to him had left my head and all I could think about was those lips.

We kissed for the entire time, not bothering to say anything other than each other’s names until a small beep came from his watch.

“My car’s here.” I’m still not sure how three simple words could seem so sad.

“Don’t go?”

“I have to, Mummy will be waiting.”

“Tomorrow then?” I asked as I picked up his books from the ground, trying to be a gentleman.

“The library. Same time.” He kissed me again and was gone quickly, those long lanky legs of his moved rather fast. I didn’t want to leave that spot, it was as if reality would come crashing down if I did but this _was_  reality and tomorrow there would be that gorgeous posh git in the library, not looking to study or read but looking for me. And I’d be there. I’d always be there, for him.   


End file.
